


Special Delivery

by Icarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-22
Updated: 2005-11-22
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: Playful, sexy little scene for Mad Martha's 'Circles of Power.' Harry and Ron get a new bed. (You dared me, Martha.)





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Thank you to Tboy for the Beta review. This is meant to lure readers to Mad Martha's stories at http://www.fanfiction.net/~madmartha.This was written as a gift for Mad Martha. We had a conversation back in May, where I begged for sex in her landmark Harry/Ron fic, 'Circles of Power.' She said, "Well, if you want to write it...." So I did. This is written with her permission, though I want to underscore that the real 'arrival of the bed' scene is probably very different in Martha's mind (so we must encourage her to write more). ;) My intention of publishing this is to lure people to the magic that is Harry and Ron. There are a lot of inside jokes in this story, so you really need to read 'Circles of Power,' which can be found here: [Circles of Power](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757). The Rules is one of my favourite parts, and can be found at the end of chapter 11: [The Rules . ](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)  
  


* * *

[</a>  
](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

[It was here. ](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

[Hoo boy.](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

[The box had appeared into the yard via a preset Portkey, and Harry and Ron manhandled it through the front door -- where it stuck. Ron cursed with impressive fluency when the box refused to shrink any further, until Harry thought to stretch the doorway instead. They both leaned on the rubbery sides and the box finally squirted through. It rucked up the carpet as they dragged it all the way into the living room.](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

[They stood there, panting, as Harry used a cutting spell to open it. The four sides of cardboard folded open, tented over the couch, another tipped dangerously against a lamp as the other two fell flat onto the floor. Harry shook his head and blinked. ](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

[Their bed was huge. It looked even bigger here than it had in the yard. Ron's grin spread and he burst out laughing. ](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

[Harry privately hoped their roommates would stay all right about their moving into a room together after they saw _this_. Well, Ginny would be fine (the bed was from her), and Hermione had known for ages, even before they had, actually. But Seamus, Dean, and Neville were pretty new to the whole idea of Harry and Ron being 'together.' Like that. ](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

[Now it was official.](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

[The two of them stared at the giant bed that squatted in the living room. Ron edged around it speculatively to have a better look. Harry scratched his head and suggested that maybe they should get it upstairs themselves, um, now?](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

["Because, well -- " he cringed. ](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

["Yeah," Ron said, "you're probably right." He grinned at Harry. "It could be a little bigger though."](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

["Why, Ron? You plan to hog the covers that much?"](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

[Ron snickered. "So much more, Harry. So much more...."](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

[~*~*~](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

[Minutes later, Harry and Ron were cringing at a new dent in the wall while Hermione scowled at them as she did a quick reparo charm. Their wands were otherwise occupied. The enormous bed hovered embarrassingly on the stairway, now backed carefully away from the wall outside her room. Whoops. ](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

["Sorry," Harry said.](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

["Do you really need something that huge?" Hermione asked. ](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

["Sure!" Harry knew that devilish glint in Ron's eyes and braced himself. "It'll accommodate all sorts of --"](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

["Don't say it, Ron."](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

["-- creative positions." Harry turned beet red, which was exactly Ron's goal.](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

[Hermione rolled her eyes. ](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

["You're going to get us on The Rules list again, Ron," Harry complained. Although the quote was from Ginny when she'd bought it for them.](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

["What? No sexual innuendo before breakfast?" Ron laughed, remorseless. He'd grinned from ear to ear since the moment the box opened in their living room. "We'll have to do away with half of Neville's t-shirts. And, by the way, the bathroom incident was _your_ fault."](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

[There was no arguing with that. Hermione wisely set a cushioning charm on the wall the rest of the way to their attic, and watched them with a hawk-like eye. Downstairs, they heard Seamus complain: "Oi! Hey, don't mind us! Just go ahead and leave a huge box in the living room!"](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

[Harry paused in levitating the bed. "We'll be back to get that!" The bed wobbled and Hermione, bug-eyed, threw a charm to steady it. "Thanks."](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

["I'll take care of the box," she said, edging backwards down the steps. "You just watch what you're doing."](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

["It's all right. Harry knows how to handle _large packages_."](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

["Ron..." Harry crimsoned.](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

[Hermione sighed heavily and disappeared to clean up the living room before it became a household incident. ](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

[Minutes later however, Seamus appeared at the top of the stairs and helped them stretch the doorway to their attic room. Mercifully, Ron didn't make any of the crude jokes Harry saw dancing in his eyes about 'helping' and 'stretching holes' -- Seamus had been good about them, but he wasn't ready for that. Not yet. Dean poked his head around the corner with a comment about 'supervising' as Harry and Ron argued over where it should go. ](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

[Seamus and Dean stared at the bed, and all it implied, with wide eyes. They found excuses to leave as soon as it was settled, leaving Harry and Ron alone. With the bed. Harry eyed it from the open doorway.](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

[There it was. Like an announcement. Without bedclothes it looked as naked as Harry felt.](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

[Ron pounced on it, and lay back with his arms folded behind his head. He gave Harry a lazy smile. "So. What do you think?"](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

["That if the Daily Prophet got into my - _our_ \- bedroom, it would be a free for all."](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

[Ron rolled his bottom towards Harry. "I hope they get my best side." Harry snorted. That was not Ron's best side in his opinion. "Can't let them run your life, Harry."](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

[Harry shook his head. "I don't."](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

[Ron slid down the bare surface of the mattress. His shirt caught and rode up, exposing his pale, soft skin, and his grin turned suggestive. "Then prove it." ](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

[He unbuckled his trousers and began to kick off his shoes.](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

[Desire flared up in Harry, and he laughed, teeth white and ferocious. "You don't ever get enough, do you?" Harry pulled off his shirt as he approached. "You'd think after the other night..."](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

[Ron grabbed him by the front of his trousers. "Here. You're being way too slow about this." And he pulled him into a kiss.](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

[Kissing was Ron's favourite activity. Well, among other things. Harry used to consider kissing to be a necessary prelude to getting into a girl's bed, sort of a step to get past. ](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

[With Ron it was different. He made it a sex act, a sensual promise, and demonstration of just what he could and would do. It was just a little bit dirty and really, really hot. Maybe it was his hard fierce lips, or the slight scratch of stubble, but he set Harry's heart pounding even before his hand worked its way into his trousers. Memories of broom closets, and breathless nights and wondering if the Chudley Canons posters could see them as they did this spun through Harry's mind, desperate and naughty.](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

["We left the door un- " _pant_ " - unlocked..." Harry reminded him as they kissed, willing it shut because he was _not_ breaking this off for anything. " - wide open."](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

["Leave it," Ron growled, on his knees, his chest pressed against Harry's. His hot breath ghosted over Harry's shoulder and down his back, making him shudder. Stubble brushed his ear. "If they don't know to stay out when we've got a new bed, we have _idiots_ for friends." ](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

[Harry bared his neck as Ron raised up on his knees and fumbled at the button on his jeans; then his hard cock pressed between their bodies, sticky with a faint sheen of sweat, along Harry's thigh. Harry's underwear stretched between his thighs as they ground together feverishly -](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

["Harry, what did you want to do with this packing slip -- oh God!" Hermione fled.](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

["Idiot number one," Ron mumbled, though Harry was too far gone to care.](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

[Heels clicked on the wood floors, disappearing down the stairs. They heard Hermione's distant voice, "Don't go up there."](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

[And Ginny's amused response, "Why? Are they putting on a gay porn show?"](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

[Ron groaned and grabbed for his wand, overbalancing slightly. With a spell he slammed and locked the door.](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

[Harry grinned and wriggled up onto the bed - _their_ bed. Wow. "What happened to 'leave it'?" he teased. He lifted his hips off the mattress and squirmed out of his underwear.](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

[Ron scowled at the door. "I wouldn't put it past Ginny to watch."](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

[Privately Harry thought that was true. There was something a little vicarious about her gift, not that he was complaining.](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

[Then Ron turned towards Harry, his eyebrows raised, smile broadening. "Fuck. Look at you." His cock rose an inch. "You're bloody perfect."](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

[Ron always said that and though Harry never quite believed it, he never tired of hearing it either. Especially since Ron said it buck-naked, his eyes glazed with heat and cock an intimidating presence.](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

[Harry ached. It had been at least twenty-four, no, make that thirty-six hours. No more furtively slipping out of each other's rooms in the dead of night (it seemed a waste to put clothes on just to walk back to his bedroom). No more discovering he'd left his shoes in Ron's room and going back to get them in the morning. No more squeezing up in Ron's ridiculously tiny 'double' bed, or worse, Harry's twin-size, fitted together like pieces of a Chinese puzzle.](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

["What?" Ron asked, after a prolonged silence.](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

[Harry sighed and beamed at the ceiling. There was a crack running from one end of the room to another. "It's really ours, isn't it?" It felt like they had acres of space. Ron was warm beside him.](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

["Yeah." Ron echoed his sigh happily. "But don't smile too much! Wait'll you see the hangings Ginny picked out, in honor of my being 'a Diviner.' Yeesh."](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

["You know what they say about gift horses, Ron."](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

[Ron's eyebrows quirked. "Ride them?" ](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

[Harry laughed as Ron rolled over on top.](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)

[.....](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1316757&chapter=11)


End file.
